Quatre's Misunderstandings
by twilio
Summary: A collection of story's featuring Quatre's misadventures.
1. Word Association

Don't own, Don't sue.

Warnings: I got bored (and I really didn't want to do my school projects). The sirens should be sounding, lights should be flashing, and the world would have come to an end less I found something to do. Well here it is. Humor abounds. Cusses are made, only slight at that. OOCness is more abundant than the butter on my dinner roll.

Pairings: 1x2 and 3x4

Summery: The most innocent of the gundam pilots may not be as innocent as he looks. They can only look on as he provides one misunderstanding after another.

"Spoken"

_Thought_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Quatre's Misunderstandings

Word Association

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" The young blond asked as sipped his tea.

"It'll be fun." The brown braided boy replied.

"Duo..."

"Plllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeeeee... Quat. There's nothing else to do!"

Quatre sighed and nodded. It was true, there was nothing else to do. Heero and Wufei were busy fixing their Gundams and Trowa had left over an hour ago to go get supplies at the store. "OK, Duo. But only for a little while."

Duo broke into a smile and leaned forward in his chair to look the other boy straight into the eyes. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"OK! Space."

"Void."

"Earth."

"Beautiful."

"Table."

"Cloth."

"Food."

"Duo." A new voice said at the door.

"Hey!"

"Hello, Heero. Care to join us for tea?" Quatre asked getting up to find another teacup.

"Hn." The Persian blue eyed boy said as he sat next to Duo.

"Why do you associate me with food Hee-chan?"

Heero didn't reply as he accepted the tea from Quatre who, in turn, sat back down. "Well, Duo, do you wish to continue or are you going to pout at Heero for the rest of the day?"

Duo turned to Quatre and blinked. "Oh yeah. Ready?"

He nodded.

"Pencil."

"Pen."

"Word."

"Letter."

"Q."

"T." He let slip out.

"What was that?" Duo asked grinning.

"I said 'T'. You said Q. Q, T. get it? Q, T. Cutie." He covered nonchalantly.

"Sure thing Q- man." Duo said eyes now sparkling with determination.

"Are we continuing?" Quatre asked looking away.

Duo nodded as Quatre turned back to face him. "Wing."

"Zero."

"Soda."

"Can."

"Love."

"Tr...Trula."

"What? You switch your answer. Trula is not a word."

"You right. It's a name. The name of one of the woman I work with. I was supposed to call her today."

"Why did you associate her with love."

He shrugged. "She was just engaged."

"Oh! So it's a forbidden love then!"

"Duo!"

"Kidding, Kidding, Quat!" _Dang almost got him_. "Lets go on. Laptop!"

"Heero." Quatre winced as soon as it slipped. "Sorry, Heero, but you are always on it."

"Hn." The silent boy said as he rose to get some more tea.

"Pie!"

"Huh?"

"Pie, Quatre."

"Oh! Cherry."

"Ice cream."

"Strawberry."

"Spackle!"

"Ham?"

"Anatomy"

"Human."

"Justice."

"Wufei."

"Hope."

"Children."

"Fighting."

"Unnecessary."

"Violin."

"Duet" Duo could see that he was starting to get distracted by something outside the window and he decided to make his move.

"Trowa."

"Clown."

_Damn_. "Tree"

"Bird."

"Fish"

"Net."

"Stockings." Heero raised his eyebrow but refused to say anything.

"Shoes."

"Tie."

"Suffocating."

Duo was running out of words but he still wanted to get Quatre to confess his liking to Trowa. He had been close so many times already. "Game"

"Monopoly."

"Thirsty."

"Do you need something to drink?"

"Huh? Oh no. Book."

"Read."

"Flute."

"Woodwind."

_Damn. _He had run out of words now." Aw, nuts."

"Huh? Trowa."

Herro nearly spat out his drink and Duo busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahhhaaaaahahaaaa. I said nuts and you haaaahahaahaahahhaaa said Trowa."

As soon as it sunk in Quatre's face flushed a deep red. "HE IS COMING TO THE DOOR, DUO! THAT WASN'T MENT FOR THE GAME!"

With that Quatre quickly ran to the door and opened it for Trowa, who was caring a big box.

"Thank you." He said as he slipped inside. Quatre mumbled a welcome and closed the door after him. "Quatre?"

Sighing, "Yes, Trowa?"

"Your face is red. Are you hot?"

"You better belive he is!" Duo yelled over.

"DUO!"

"Yeeeeeesssssssss?"

"R. U. N."

"Eep!" Duo ran from the table, almost knocking the chair down in his wake. The angry blue eyes followed him out of the house. Giving him a five second start, Quatre quickly ran after him.

"What was that about?" Trowa asked as he set the box down on the table.

"Word games." Heero replied.

"Ah." He said in instant understanding.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yup. That's chapter one. Sorry it's kind of lame. It's my first attempt.. I a word game in my mind and I thought of this. Chapter two will be better. It's something that really happened to me.Enjoy!


	2. Bed Talk

Slandered disclaimers implied. Don't own, Don't sue. See Chapter one for warnings.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bed Talk

It was a nice sunny day and three friends all sat on Quatre's bed, sipping tea and munching on juicy melons, while the little blond ran back and forth through his room, fixing already straight piles.

"Quatre, you've straitened that pile eight times already." Noin calmly said as she sipped her tea.

"Huh? Have I?" He quickly finished that pile and went to another.

"Hey, Q! Come on over and sit down for a while! You're going to wear a hole into floor."

"Sorry, Duo, but I can not yet."

"And what's stopping you?" Hilde asked.

Quatre sighed and looked over to them. "One of my sister's is coming for a visit and I was everything to be perfect for her."

The others nodded in understanding. It was then that Quatre say that his bed was messed up. He walked over to them and addressed them all.

"Grab your melons and get off my bed."

Noin and Hilde quickly covered their chest and looked at him shocked. Duo busted a gut. It took a moment for Quatre to register what was so funny. When he did he blushed slightly and slapped himself. "That's not what I meant! Melons!"

He pointed to the bowl on the bed. Hilde grabbed them up and walked over to him. "Not what you meant huh?"

She grabbed a melon slice and ran it around his lip. Quatre turned a dark red and Hilde winked a Noin as she went to leave. Noin stood up and walked over to Quatre.

"Call me, love." She said as she gave him a kiss and playfully ran her hands over her chest before leaving.

Duo was now the only other in the room and he was still laughing. "Hahhahaha! Grab your...HAHAHhahahAHAHAHahaha."

"Duo..."

"HAHahHAHAHAhhahahhhahhhaaaaaa...Yes? HahhhahhHAHAHhahaha"

"Get out!"


	3. Injustice

Slandered disclaimers implied. Don't own, Don't sue. See Chapter one for warnings.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Injustice

"DUOOOOOOOOO!" A scream came from the hallway, causing the braided boy to fall off of the couch where he was sitting.

"What the..." That wasn't Heero 'death' scream. In fact it almost sounded like. "Quatre?"

Right on cue, the blond boy slammed open the door and ran over to him. "DUO! What ever you do you have to say that I've been here the entire day!"

"Quatre? What's going o..."

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!" Quatre shouted making him jump. "Just tell him I was here with you the entire day! You have to! PLEASE!"

"Quatre! What is going o.."

Once again he was stopped, but this time by the doors opening, forcefully up, nearly coming off the hinges.

"MAXWELL!"

"Wufei...OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"MAXWELL! THIS IS INJUCITICE! I DEMAND PENTENCE!"

"HAHAHahahHAhAhaaa...Wuffie...HAHAHahahahhahhHAhaha...It wasn't me! HAhAhhahhhaaaa"

"Oh! THAN WHO WAS IT!" He asked glaring towards Quatre.

Duo took a deep breath and stopped himself from laughing. "Quatre and I were here the entire day, Wuffles!"

"Is that true, Winner?"

Quatre calmly nodded.

Wufei stormed out of the room, in pursuit of the real cause. As soon as they heard the foot steps disappeared down the hall Duo busted out laughing.

"HaahahahaahAHaHAHaaaa...That was close, Q-man! HahahaHahHAAHAhhahaaa.."

"Yeah..." Quatre sighed. "I'm never doing laundry again..."

"HAHAHAhhahahahhHAHahahaha...pink...pants...HAhahahahahHaHaaahaHAHAHAHahaa..."


	4. Did you check the bread box?

Umm...hi! It's been a while. I'm having trouble writing. It's due to too much research writing in school... so my abilities to comprehend logical thoughts has vanished lately. Well here is what is left of my humor for this week.

I just want to thank my reviews. I-Heart-Manga you were my first review ever on my first story ever! Yeah! Thank you so much. I really didn't think anybody was gonna read this. thanks also Omegaman. I didn't know I had comedic genius. I was once told the only genius I had was my stupidity, but thats OK.

I love reviews! I appreciate good criticism! I love suggestions also!

Standard disclaimers apply.

Slight warning: umm...things may seem a little out there and ooc and things of that nature... so beware! OK, i know this whole little series is out there a bit, but this chapter brings out a new meaning to the word!

"spoken"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Far off or faint voice"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

The young braided pilot was walking down the halls, counting how many steps he was taking. He was just that bored. Heero had vanished earlier that day and it was always near impossible to track him down when he left. Wufei had an emergency mission to take care of. The last he had seen of Quatre was this morning when he was shoved out of his office after accidently knocking all his stacks of paper to the floor. And Trowa?... The last he say of him was earlier that morning with a thick book in his hands.

_'Man there is nothing to do here!' _he thought as he continued down the hall. He looked up in time just to see a glimpse of Trowa walking down a connection hallway. Trowa stopped and looked back towards Duo.

"I'm sorry, Trowa, but I don't speak mute. Can you try English?"

Although his face remained emotionless, he knew when he was being glared at. "Have you seen Quatre?"

"Quatre? Isn't he in his office?"

Trowa shook his head. "No. I was just there. One of his sisters on the phone and wants to speak with him."

"How bout we split up and look for him?"

Trowa nodded before walking off. They searched almost every hall, every room, every cabinet, yet still know Quatre. He wasn't even in his room. The only place besides the air ducts they hadn't checked was Heero's room. They began to head that way.

"Why would he be in there?"

"I don't know, but we have looked every else."

"Did you check the bread box?"

Trowa just shook his head and continued down the hall. He suddenly stopped, Duo walking into him.

"Tro! Why'd you sto-"

Duo's word were cut off by Trowa's hand clamping his mouth shut. "Shh..."

"What?"

"Shh. Listen"

Duo stained his ears until he could hear the faint voice. _"Oh, Heero!"_

_'What the...' _The voice was positively Quatre's. They both quietly headed closer.

_"Heero...we don't have do do this..."_

_"Why? Are you still sore from last time?" _Duo's jaw dropped.

_'This better not be what I think it is...' _he silently thought.

_"Just a little..." _Duo felt his jaw drop again.

_"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. You are in good hands."_

_"Thank you, Heero, but we better do this quick. If the other's would find out..."_

_"They would get jealous. I know. Now just calm down and relax."_

_"Yes, Heero...he...Herro! I don't bend that way!"_

It was time for Trowa's jaw to fall.

_'They arn't really doing that are they?' _He didn't want to come to terms that the one he loved may already be taken. He looked over to Duo and could see the deep hurt in his eyes.

_'How could they do this? I thought they were my friends...I thought that Heero was...' _He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked to find Trowa's. Duo took a breath to collect himself before he nodded to Trowa and both sneaked quietly towards the door. _'If something is going on we need to find out now...'_

_"Oh...Heero...th...that hurts..."_

_"Just relax. Move your leg like that. There. Better?"_

A slight moan was his reply. _"Much...mmm...Heero...you're so good at this..."_

_"And you were worried the first time..."_

_"Well...I'm glad I took Wufei's advice on this. He said you were the best."_

Both pilots stopped in their tracks. _'This isn't the first time?'_

_'Wufei?... Are all my friends betraying me now?'_

_"You don't think Duo will mind do you?"_

_"No. He shouldn't at least. And if he does, I'll just give him the same treatment."_

'Oh that is the last straw!' Duo quickly ran to the door, with Trowa on his heel. He quickly opened the unlocked door to revile the two boys on the bed.

A pair of Prussian blue eyes and teal blue eyes looked towards the two who had irrupted them and blinked in unison.

"Trowa?" Came Quatre's hesitant question.

"Duo?" Came Heero's monotonic question.

Duo quickly stepped back and closed the door.

"What was that about?"

Heero was about to reply when they heard laughter from the hall. After a few odd minutes the two returned into the room. Both Heero and Quatre were where they had been. Quatre was lying on the bed stomach down with Heero straddling over him. Quatre's shirt was thrown on the floor, but that was all that was missing. Heero just shook his head and returned to his work.

"I don't see what's so funny about giving a massage..."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Umm...yeah! It's over... I know...It stinks... but it's past midnight and I blew off a theme to do this. YEAH PROCATINATION! Well...let me know. I promise to do better next time!


End file.
